The present invention relates to knock-down structures and more particularly to a picnic table and bench assembly which is releasably interlocked in its erected state and can be stacked in face-to-face relation as a rollable unitary assembly in its knock-down state.
Knock-down picnic table and bench assemblies have been known heretofore. However, such structures in their knock-down state were not readily stackable for storage as a unitary assembly nor conveniently movable from one location to another. One such picnic table and bench assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,245 issued Jan. 24, 1967 to F. J. Rumble. The assembly of Rumble employs an arrangement of tabs and cutouts on the components to enable interlocking of the benches, legs and table top. The patent, however, is silent as to the manner by which the knocked down form may be stored and/or transported.